Hollywood heights: Things happen for a reason
by bubbles5833
Summary: Loren, Mel, Adriana are best friends and in college. You want to know more about it read it...:)
1. Chapter 1: happy beginnings

CHAPTER 1

_"...She's so gone _  
_that's so over now_  
_She's so gone_  
_you won't run her around _  
_you can look but you wont see_  
_the girl i used to be cause she's_  
_she's so gone_  
_you can look but you wont see _  
_the girl i used to be cause she's_  
_she's so gone!_  
_so gone, she's so gone_  
_gone, gone, gone,_"  
Loren looked into the crowd and smiled at everyone cheering her on screaming and clapping it's what she liked for. "Thank you L.A. I love you all!" and with that she walked off the stage to see the one and only Cameron; the love of her life.

**Cam**:"And do you love me?"  
**Loren**:"Of course Cam!"  
Cam snakes his arms around Loren's waist and kisses her.

"Wake up! LO, WAKE UP!"  
**Loren**:"5 more minutes mom!"  
**Mel**:"I am not your mom! Now wake up!"  
**Loren**:"No thanks!"

Mel left the room so Loren laughed thinking she had won the battle. She was wrong. Mel left to the bathroom to get a bucket of water and when she came back, she saw Loren asleep again so she said "I warned you!" and poured the bucket of water on her.  
**Loren**:"WHAT THE HELL!?" she screamed waking up Adriana. Who looked aggravated at Loren for waking her up.  
**Adriana**:"Okay I don't care if it's your birthday, you do NOT have permission to wake me up by screaming. And BTW's you look like a drowned rat Lo.  
**Loren**:"Gee thanks Aid."  
**Adriana**:"Love you!"  
**Loren** laughing:"Whatever."  
**Mel**:"So are you excited?"  
**Loren**:"What excited that I'm going to have to go to class cold and wet?"  
**Mel laughing**:"No are you excited about the gig tonight?"  
**Loren**:"Yeah I guess" she said getting up and going to the closet to find something cute to wear, but giving up and went to sit on the bed again.  
**Mel**:"What do you mean you guess?" she said while going up to the closet and picked out a purple spaghetti strap with black skinny jeans and a blue jean jacket with knee high boots for Loren.  
**Loren**:"Thank's. It's not like it's our first gig Mel."  
**Mel**:"Yea but it's your first one being 19!"  
**Loren**:"It's the same thing."  
**Mel**:"Oh, I heard that someone famous is going to be at the party tonight but no one knows who."  
**Loren**:"wait wha-" Loren was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Mel walked over and opened it to see Adam, Phil and Cam standing in the hallway with a birthday cake. Loren had walked into the bathroom to change her clothes, so she let them in. When Loren finally came out of the bathroom she didn't notice the boy's standing in the middle of the room until they started yelling "Happy Birthday" at the top of their lungs scaring the crap out of Loren. When she turned around she saw Adriana sitting up with a pillow in her hand about to throw it at the guy's which made Loren smile.

**Adriana**:"Phil, I love you, but I am going to kill you!"  
**Phil**:"Aid this is one of your best friends."  
**Adriana**:"Yes I know that but it is 7:30 and class doesn't start for another hour and a half!"  
**Cam**:"I thought we were going to go by the cafe to buy Lo a birthday breakfast."  
**Adriana**:"Damnit!"  
**Loren**:"It's okay you guy's don't have to do that."  
**Adam**:"Yes we do, It's because of you that we have this gig tonight."  
**Loren**:"So?"  
**Adam**:"So, it's on your birthday."  
**Loren**:"I don't care. I'm going to be with my best friends, doing the thing I love with the man I love." she said smiling at Cam.  
**Mel**:"As sweet as that was lo, I need coffee. So let's go."

Eddie POV

Eddie was woken up by someone banging on his door. Luckily he had passes out on the couch because he got home late from hanging out with his dad and his girlfriend, Nora. Eddie unwillingly got up off the couch to see a very unwelcomed visitor that he never wanted to see again.

**Eddie**:"What do you want Chloe?"  
**Chloe**:"I want a second chance!"  
**Eddie**:"I would be an idiot to take you back."  
**Chloe**:"No you wouldn't, you would be-"  
**Eddie**:"Save it for someone who cares." he said cutting her off and slamming the door in her face. He walked over to the couch and grabbed his phone to check the time, 8:45. He fell back asleep and once again was woke up to someone banging on his door. he got up and opened the door yelling "So help me God Chloe I will-"  
**Ian**:" I'm not Chloe."  
**Eddie**:"Ian, my man what's up!"  
**Ian**:"Not much just came to check on my best mate. I heard about the brake up on the onlines."  
**Eddie**:"on the onlines?"  
**Ian**:"Whatever mate, there's this party and I got invited to and I was wondering-"  
**Eddie**:"I'm in!"  
**Ian**:"Wow I didn't even have to convince you."  
**Eddie**:"I'm just sick of staying at home all the time. So where is this party at?"  
**Ian**:"UCLA"  
**Eddie**:"Really a college party? wait let me guess. that girl um, what's her name again?"  
**Ian**:"Mel..."  
**Eddie**:"That's the one. did she invite you?"  
**Ian**:"Maybe..."  
**Eddie**:"Dude you like her why can't you just admit it?"  
**Ian**:"Because she has a boyfriend."  
**Eddie**:"As much time as you two spend together, I would think your her boyfriend."  
**Ian**:"Nah, we are just friends."  
**Eddie**:"Yeah, for now."


	2. Chapter 2

**okay i am going to tell you this now im not that proud of this chapter it's kinda boring but i needed all of this to happen so that i could set it up for future**** chapters**

_Loren_

Loren and Cam's relationship has been on the rocks for the last month or so and everyone knew it. This is what Loren was thinking while getting ready for the party. 'tonight is going to be perfect. Loren thought smiling. Loren was wearing a red strapless silky shirt that hugged her like a second skin, with black skinny jeans with black ankle boots. She curled her hair and it was hanging just below her shoulders. her make up was a little bit darker then usual to go with her outfit.

**Mel**:"Lo, oh my God! You look beautiful!  
**Loren**:"Thanks, so do you."

Mel was wearing the most colorful dress she had ever seen. It was amazing how Mel could find the most outrageous thing and make it look like something the Queen of England would wear.

**Mel**:"I know right!?"  
**Loren** **laughing**:"conceded much?"  
**Mel**:"No, I just know that I look HOT!"  
**Loren**:"And is there a certain person you are dressing up for?"  
**Mel**:"Yeah Adam..."  
**Loren**:"Are you sure it's not for a certain photographer with an accent?"  
**Mel**:"Psh... what? No! This is for Adam!"

Loren saw the look in Mel's eye's a mixture of embarrassment and guilt.

**Loren**:"Mel, you know it's not good to bottle up your feelings."  
**Mel**:"I'm not. Have you not seen my video blog? I keep nothing to myself."  
**Loren**:"Exactly, you never keep anything to yourself. so spill it."  
**Mel**:"There's nothing to spill. " she said getting up to go to the bathroom to fix her hair.  
**Loren**:" I know you like him Mel. You can't hide that from me."  
**Mel**:"I know I just feel guilty."  
**Loren**:"For liking him?"  
**Mel**:"Yeah..."  
**Loren**:"You have nothing to feel guilty about."  
**Mel**:"What about Adam?" she said trying to fight the tears that were threatening to spill.  
**Loren**:"Adam is Adam. He is your first love and he always will be. You can't help how you feel Mel. If you like Ian you like Ian. There is nothing wrong with that."  
**Mel**:"But I'm with Adam and I love him but I like Ian. He gets me, we have a lot in common, and we get along really well."  
**Loren**:"And? Adam is your first love, and he always will be. You will always love Adam. But it might change from IN love with him to like a brotherly love."  
**Mel**:"No it'll never be like that I don't want to think of Adam as a brother after everything we've done."  
**Loren**:"Okay, I didn't need to know that... But you will always have a soft spot for him no matter what. You never know maybe Adam feels the same?"

At that moment there was a knock at the door. "Hey, open up!" Adam was yelling through the door.

**Loren**:"Speaking of the devil. Hey handsome."  
**Cam**:"You look amazing Lo."  
**Loren blushing**:"Thank you."  
**Adam**:"You both look breath taking. You ready to go?"  
**Loren and Mel**:"Yeah."

_Eddie_

**Ian**:"Listen while we are here there's this girl that I want you to meet."  
**Eddie**:"Of course there is. And who is this girl?"  
**Ian**:"No it's not like that she has a boyfriend and I think you might really... enjoy her company."  
**Eddie**:"Of course you do. How do you know her?"  
**Ian**:"She's Mel's best friend..."  
**Eddie**:"Okay so are you just trying to make a good impression or trying to keep me busy while your flirting with Mel?"  
**Ian**:"Both."  
**Eddie**:"You are relentless man."  
**Ian**:"I think you'd really like her."  
**Eddie**:"Okay. What's she like?"  
**Ian**:"Nope, I'm going to let you find out for yourself. Come on let's go we're running late.  
**Eddie**:"It's a party, your suppose to be late."  
**Ian**:"Yeah but I want the good beer!" and with that they were out the door headed to UCLA for the party.

_Loren_

While they were walking to the sorority house that the party was being held at, Loren noticed Phil and Adriana weren't there.

**Loren**:"Hey, wait where are Phil and Aid?"  
**Mel**:"They said they would meet us there..."  
**Loren**:"Oh, okay?" she said looking at the devious face Mel was trying to hide.

When they got to the house it was so quiet you could hear a mouse scurrying across the floor back into it's hole.

**Loren**'**s thought's**:_"Okay something's going on it's pitch black inside and no one is here at a party more importantly a college party"_  
**Loren**:"Okay either they don't want us to play at the party or you guy's really suck at trying to throw a surprise party for me."  
**Mel laughing**:"I don't know what your talking about."  
**Loren**:Uh huh, you've been avoiding eye contact, it's been quite the whole walk here, Aid and Phil aren't here, it's kind of obvious. So I have one question.  
**Mel**:"And what's that?"  
**Loren**:"Do I have to act surprised?" she asked opening up the door to what would be both the worst and best night of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Everyone**:"Surprise!" Streamers went flying threw the air, everyone was laughing and screaming. The first people she noticed walking to her were Phil and Aid.  
**Loren**:"So this is where you where?"  
**Phil**:"Yeah we had to-"  
**Aid**:"We had to make sure everything for your surprise was ready. So did we surprise you?"  
**Mel**:"She caught on to what was happening when nothing was going on in the house."  
**Phil**:"Oh... But until you got here you had no idea?"  
**Loren Smiling**:"No Phil I had no idea."  
**Phil**:"Good!"  
**Loren**:"Wait a minute if this is my party why did I have to go through all that trouble to be able to play here?"  
**Mel**:"To make it less obvious."  
**Loren**:"Make's since."  
**Cam**:"Yeah so now can we get this party started?!"  
**Crowd**:"YEAH!"  
**Loren**:"Then let's party!"

* * *

Everything was going awesome. The music was playing loud and Loren was catching up with some of her friends that she went to high school with, she got to see Ben and Den, Cassie, Carissa, and others she even saw some of Adriana's old friends like Nicole, Brooke, and Kim but when she was going to go say hi to Nicole she lost her to the crowd then all of a sudden the music stopped and everybody started "_Booing_". Loren came running in to where the DJ was.

**Loren**:"What happened?"  
**DJ**:"I don't know I think there's a short somewhere but it could take me awhile to fix it."  
Mel suddenly came running up.  
**Mel**:"Why don't you and and the guy's play while he tries to fix things up?"  
**Loren**:"How could you possibly know something was wrong?"  
**Mel**:"Duh, what kid of DJ just up and stops the music in the middle of a party? Duh!"  
**Loren**:"...Smart ass."  
**Mel**:"You know it, Now get your butt up on stage and sing your ass off lo."  
**Loren** **laughing**:"Fine you go find Adam, Phil and Adriana and I'll go get Cam."  
**Mel**:"Got it dude."

Loren walked away laughing at Mel calling her "dude" _Ian must be here that's why she's so happy. Ian brings this side to her that I've never seen before, I just hope that she doesn't hurt Adam..._Loren stopped when she saw Cam and Nicole talking. And when Cam saw her walking up he immediately stopped talking and hugged her.

**Cam**:"There's the birthday girl."  
Loren just smiled.  
**Nicole**:"Hey Loren, long time no see. Happy Birthday."  
**Loren**:"Thanks, so what were you two talking about?"  
**Cam and Nicole**:"Nothing..."  
Loren was instantly suspicious. Cam had this look in his eye that he's had for over a month now and it was starting to worry her. But Loren just pushed it aside they would talk about it later.  
**Loren**:"Okay well we were about to play a few song's before everyone leaves so the DJ can fix whatever it is he needs to fix.  
**Cam**:"Okay cool. I'll talk to you later Nicole."  
**Nicole**:"Yeah defiantly." she said flirtatiously.  
Cam took Loren's hand and walked back to the main room where Adam and Phil were setting everything up and Aid was watching from the side like always. And Mel and Ian had there camera's ready to record the whole thing and next to Ian was a guy with sunglasses a hoddie and a hat on and looking at the floor almost like he was hiding from everyone. Then the Dj came out and started talking.  
**DJ**:"Okay guy's I'm sorry but we are having some technical difficulties but while I fix it here is Loren Tate and her band and Loren is going to be singing some of her own thing's she's wrote."

Loren walked to where the microphone was, took a breath, let it go looked back at Phil nodding and the music started playing.

* * *

_Eddie_ _POV_

**Eddie**:"So this is a birthday party?"  
**Ian**:"Kinda yeah."  
**Eddie**:"So if this is a birthday party why am I going?"  
**Ian**:"Because I'm going and I think you might like Loren."  
**Eddie**:"Yeah you've said that a few times now. You've also said that she's with someone."  
**Ian**:"Yeah, well her boyfriend is an ass."  
**Eddie**:"Why? What make's him an ass?"  
**Ian**:"Because he's captain of the lacrosse team and he's in a band."  
**Eddie**:"So she's into jocks and musicians?"  
**Ian**:"No."  
**Eddie**:"Then what's her type?"  
**Ian**:"Hmm. I guess she really doesn't have a type. She like's who she like's. Finally were here!"  
**Eddie**:"Someone's excited."  
**Ian**:"Shut it, come on we've got to get in before Loren get's here."  
**Eddie**:"Why?"  
**Ian**:"Its a surprise party mate!"  
**Eddie**:"You've got it bad dude."  
And that was all a few hours ago. Eddie was about to leave when Ian finally introduced him to mel.

**Eddie**:"It's nice to finally meet you Melissa-"  
**Mel**:"Call me Mel. And it's nice to meet you too Eddie I'm a big fan. But your #1 fan is here.  
**Eddie**:"Oh really, where is she?"  
**Mel**:"I honestly don't know. Let me go find her. Bye!"  
Mel left and Eddie looked at Ian. And without saying a word Ian told him "Shut it before I hurt you pretty boy."  
**Eddie**:"Did I say anything?"  
**Ian**:"No, but you were thinking it."

At that moment the music stopped adn he looked at the DJ and saw Mel talking to him and ran to where Ian and Eddie were standing and then a brown haired beauty walked up to the DJ. And then Mel ran back to the DJ and talked to them for a minute and then walked back to Ian and Eddie.

**Ian**:"Okay what's up Mel?"  
**Mel**:"Oh, I told the DJ to pretend there was something wrong so that we can hear Loren will get goose bumps I promise. But I got to go find my brother and my boyfriend Adam... Bye!"  
**Eddie looked at Ian after Mel left and said**:"Adam?"  
**Ian**:"Yeah..."  
**Eddie**:"Let me guess they were together in high school."  
**Ian**:"Yeah..."  
**Eddie**:"Of course they were."  
Ian walked over to Mel and got his camera to start recording. When Eddie looked down he heard the DJ start talking.  
**DJ**:"Okay guy's I'm sorry but we are having some technical difficulties but while I fix it here is Loren Tate and her band and Loren is going to be singing some of her own thing's she's wrote." After a few minutes they finally started playing.

_"I'm imprisoned, im living a lie_  
_Another night putting on a disguise_  
_I wanna tear it off and step in the light_  
_Don't you, Don't you?_  
_So now im knocking at your front door _  
_And I'm looking for the right cure_  
_I'm still a little bit unsure_  
_cos I know, _  
_yeah know that most people see me as ordinary_  
_but if you look close you'll find I'm very interesting, hard to know_  
_you can never tell where this might go cos I'm not your average_  
_average person_  
_I don't know much_  
_but I know for certain _  
_but I'm just a little bit extra_  
_I'm just a little bit extra ordinary _  
_I can see it from the spark in your eyes_  
_you believe in all the things you deny _  
_you wanna fly and leave all your worries behind _  
_Don't you, Don't you? _  
_Well now im knocking at your front door _  
_and I'm looking for the right cure_  
_I'm still a little bit unsure_  
_cos I know yeah I know_  
_that most people see me as ordinary_  
_but if you look close you'll find out I'm very interesting_  
_and hard to know you can never tell where this might go_  
_cos im not your average, average person_  
_I don't know much but I know for certain_  
_that I'm just a little bit extra, extra _  
_I'm just a little bit extra ordinary"(Lucy Hale:Extra ordinary)_

When the song ended Cam ran off the stage. And Eddie was shocked. He knew he was staring with bug eye's and his mouth open when he heard Ian laughing at him but he didn't care and when Ian came up to him and stood in front of him, Eddie unwillingly looked at him.

**Ian**:"Now you see why I think you might... enjoy her company?"  
**Eddie**:"That's the Loren you were talking about?"  
**Ian**:"Yeah I know, small petite thing but she has one hell of a voice."  
**Eddie**:"She's amazing. I've never heard anything like it. You have to send me that video so I can show it to Jake."


	4. Chapter 4

Loren watched Cam walk off stage before the music even stopped. _"Where is he going?"_ she thought. Then she saw Mel and Ian running up to her with Mel laughing and clapping and Ian being Ian had to make a joke out of it.

**Ian**:"At least you didn't faint before you even started singing this time." Before Loren could even get a word in Mel was talking.  
**Mel**:"Shut up Ian! Lo, that was A-MAZING! I loved it and I know someone else that liked it too. Lo, I want you to meet Edd-"  
**Loren**:"Yeah, yeah cool I'm gonna go grab a beer I need one before I sing another song. I'll be back."

**Loren walked away and saw Cassie again and sai**d "Hey".  
**Cassie**:"Hey, that song was awesome Lo, but are you okay? You look like you need this more than I do." she said handing her a newly opened beer bottle.  
**Loren**:"Thank you, yes I do, have you seen Cam?"  
**Cassie**:"Yeah he went that way." she said pointing to the right.  
**Loren**:"Thank you Cassie."  
**Cassie**:"No problem. Talk to you later."

Loren didn't respond, she just walked in the direction Cam went. And stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Cam with Nicole. Cam had Nicole pushed up against the wall kissing her and her neck and the top of her shoulders. Loren walked away with her mouth hanging open in shock. When she entered the main room Mel noticed immediately and said "Lo, are you okay?"  
**Loren**:"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"  
**Mel**:"Because I know you. Now tell me what's wrong."  
Loren looked up at Mel and said:"Nothing's wrong, never been better."  
**Mel**:"Are you sure what about Cam?"  
**Loren**:"Oh yeah, I want to sing him a song can you go get him for me?" she said sweetly.  
**Mel**:"Oh, um yeah."  
**Loren**:"Thanks Mel." When Mel walked off she went over to Adriana and asked her to play guitar.  
**Aid**:"Um okay…."  
**Loren**:"Thanks. Phil you ready?"  
**Phil**:"Yup!"  
**Loren**:"Hey Ian, I want you to record Cam's reaction would you please? It would mean a lot to me."  
**Ian**:"Yeah, sure Lo."  
**Loren**:"Thank you. Oh look there he is now."

**Loren** **walked to where the microphone and said** "Okay so this is kinda an old song but I have to sing it for Cam. I hope you like it Cam." And the music started playing, Loren took a deep breath and started to sing.

_"You had it all,_  
_The day you told me, told me you want me,_  
_I had it all,_  
_But let you fool me, fool me completely,_  
_Yeah, I was so stupid to give you all my attention,_  
_Cause the way you played me,_  
_Exposed your true intentions,_  
_One day,_  
_I'll have you begging on your knees for me,_  
_Yeah, one day,_  
_I'll have you crawling like a centipede,_  
_You mess with me,_  
_And mess with her,_  
_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve,_  
_Yeah one day,_  
_You'll be begging on your knees for me,_  
_So watch your back,_  
_Cause you don't know when or where i could get you,_  
_I've set the trap,_  
_And when I'm done, then you'll know what I've been through,_  
_So oh mister player do you feel like the man now,_  
_And i bet you're nervous cause this song makes you freak out,_  
_One day,_  
_I'll have you begging on your knees for me,_  
_Yeah, one day,_  
_I'll have you crawling like a centipede,_  
_You mess with me,_  
_And mess with her,_  
_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve,_  
_Yeah one day,_  
_You'll begging on your knees for me,_  
_I know im being bitter,_  
_But Ima drag you under,_  
_Cos you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after,_  
_But what you did to me,_  
_After you told me you never felt that way,_  
_It was only just a game,_  
_And one day,_  
_I'll have you begging on your knees for me,_  
_Yeah one day,_  
_I'll have you crawling like a centipede,_  
_You mess with me,_  
_and mess with her,_  
_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve,_  
_Yeah one day,_  
_You'll have you begging on your knees for me."(Victoria Justice: Begging on you knees)_

The crowd stood in silence and then started going wild, but Loren didn't pay attention to any of it. She just walked off to go get another beer. When she finally got the last beer she walked to the kitchen and luckily no one was in there. She opened her beer bottle and hopped up on the marble island. She sat in silence as the minutes passed by. Then someone cleared their throat.

**i hope it was worth the wait! please review i love to hear what y'all think! don't be shy i don't bite... much... jkijkjk but really please review it helps me to write more. thank you and i hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
